Life's Suffering
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Life is precious. You may be able to look at the bright side of it, but you can't help those moments that come to destroy you. A series of drabbles that centers around the genres of hurt/comfort, angst and tragedy. Rated M just in case for profanity.
1. Promise Me

**Hey 'yo (Or at least whatever Rico from Hannah Montana does it)! This isn't exactly a brand new story, but rather something that I'll be updating when I have writer's block for my stories or I need something to keep my creative juices flowing. Anyhow, this is just gonna be a place where I'll post up drabbles, each chapter standing on its own as a one-shot, inspired by quotes, songs, etc.**

**The catch? They'll all be either hurt/comfort, angst or tragedy drabbles. Yupz. That's right people. The crack girl is gonna be taking a hand at something that I've never really done. If you've known me from the beginning, then ya know that my fics Broken Pieces (poem), My Savior, My Bitter Heart (although I'm thinking about changing the genre to humor/hurt/comfort since I think I'm on crack w/ the amount of humor I've put in it so far...) & We'll Always Be Great Friends. Except for Broken Pieces, I don't think any of those count! I can never write a sad story w/out adding some sort of humor on it!**

**My new year's resolution was to make fics that are outside my comfort zone, & this is my way of delivering it. They'll be mostly in T, although if I don't think too violent, then possibly they'll be K+ or K too. For safety purposes, this'll be under the M rating since I do tend to have no profanity filter. x) I'll also try to see if I can make them into different pairings too. I'm used to Edward/Bella, but I'm open to any suggestive pairings. :)**

**So besides that long ass A/N, here's the first drabble!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Promise Me<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Summary: Ten years ago, they made a promise. He kept his promise. She did too, until the inevitable happened and she can't even remember their promise. AH**

**Pairing: Rosalie/Jacob (I'm doing this cuz my bestie loves this pairing...)**

**Inspiration: "Beauty, more than bitterness, makes the heart break." ~ Sara Teasdale**

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me something."<em>

_"Anything."_

_"Promise me that you'll wait."_

_"Wait?"_

_I nodded. "I'm sure about us. If we were meant to be, then we can't let a little distance get in the way of what we should be."_

_"Of course I'm sure about you! Why do you think I've had a crush on you over the past school year?"_

_"Exactly. So please Rosie?"_

_She nodded. "I'm sure. I'll wait for you, Jake."_

_"Promise?"_

_She brought a hand up to tangle her fingers with mine. "I promise."_

They say promises are made to be broken. Me? I believe that. I just never believe that it'll happen to me. I just think that as long as I keep thinking that I'll never break a promise, then everything will be alright.

Fine my ass. Life has a way to fuck promises up, whether you like it or not.

I'm sick to my stomach of seeing her holding hands with him. That should be me that's there, not him. That should be me kissing her, accepting all her flaws, even though I see none, giving her everything that her heart desires.

Telling her how much I love her.

I love her that much, and yet I wasn't brave enough to keep our love alive. And the worst part? I can't do anything about it. She loves him now, not me.

And the even worst part? She didn't even know that our love existed. She doesn't remember our friendship. She doesn't remember what I got her for her 15th birthday. She doesn't remember kissing me on the cheek on Valentines day. She doesn't remember kissing me for the first time after I told her that I wanted more than to be her friend. She doesn't remember our first time, where it sealed our deal of loving each other no matter how far we were apart when I had to move away for my senior year.

She doesn't remember our promise.

She thinks that I'm her enemy, and that her enemy is her lover. That's so wrong! I'm supposed to be her lover, not him! She's blinded by her lies, and instead she doesn't believe anything I say that's the truth.

I don't know what to do. How do I make her love me again when she doesn't even know what we really are?

"Jake, you gonna be okay?" Seth, my best friend, asks me. We watched in the shadows as my Rosie laughed as the douche himself lifts her up and swings her around. When her blue eyes meet mine, she glares at me.

"No Seth," I tell him. "I'll never be okay."

I'd never break my promise. But it keeps me thinking, what will it take for me to get her to remember?

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! First drabble! What do you think? I've never done JacobRosalie before, so getting into their shoes was a huge deal for me. As for the boy that Rosalie liked that's supposed to be her enemy, it was supposed to be Emmett, but you'd hate me for that for all Rosalie/Emmett shippers, so I'm keeping it open for any other male asshole characters you'd like to fit in. x)**

**Reviews? I'm open to criticism as usual, as well as this time for suggestions for drabble plots, pairings, etc.**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**This one is close to me. Some of the things that are mentioned are based by real life experiences.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Daddy's Little Girl<strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: She was always her daddy's little girl. When he died, he was the reason why she was with the right boy today. She has so much to thank for because he's the reason for what she is today. AH**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Inspiration: Dance With My Father (Luther Vandross)**

* * *

><p>"I miss you, daddy." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes of about fourteen stares at the gravestone of her father, holding the hand of a boy with copper hair and green eyes who looks to be about the same age of her.<p>

A small tear falls from her left eye, falling on the damp tall grass of the cemetary.

"What was your dad like?" the boy asks her, leaning a bit to kiss the little trail on her face that her tear left.

"He was the best dad I could ever have," the girl answers him with as much honesty as she could muster. She smiles, remembering a particular memory of her father when she was little.

_"Daddy!" She rushed down the stairs in her white cotton summer dress that her mother insisted she wear for the humid weather outside. Her long brown hair flow as she takes each step down the staircase. Being the natural klutz she is, she had to hold on to the railing when she almost fell._

_When she finally met her dad at the bottom, she was overfilled with happiness when she saw a stuffed animal of cookie monster in her father's arms._

_"Cookie monster!" she squealed when her father reached out to hand it to her._

_"Thank you daddy! Where did you get it?"_

_Her father grinned. "One of the cops at the police station gave it to me."_

_"Which one?" She visited the police station sometimes, and could remember the faces of most of the police officers she saw._

_"Officer Cullen. You know, he has a son about the same age as you."_

_"Cool! Maybe I'll meet him!"_

_"You sure will, honey. You sure will." _

_As she ran back up the stairs with her new cookie monster stuffed animal shouting "I love you!", her father walked up to her mother, who was casually leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, and kissed her chastely on the cheek._

_"You spoil her too much, Charlie."_

_"I do, Renee. But that's how much I love my little princess."_

She has so much to thank her father for. He was there for her for the times when she hurt herself, and ended up with a visit to the local hospital at least three times a year. He was there for her when she was teased around at school that she nicknamed "Big dummy." He was there to comfort her when her date for the dance stood her up. He was the reason why she met the boy that she's with today, the son of Officer Cullen. The exact same boy that she hoped that she'd meet. She got her wish, and it turned out more than what she hoped for.

When her father had died from a bullet to the head from mass robbery at a bank outside of town, he had took on the role as her comforter. When her father died, it was the time where they realized their mutual attraction to each other and decided to do something about it.

"Your father was a good man," the boy told her. "I can't imagine what it'll be like to lose my dad."

She smiled to herself. Carlisle had been like her second father after her own father's death.

The pair stayed at the cemetary for another hour, talking to Charlie as if he was there. When her mom arrived to pick them up, she thought that it felt too soon to leave her father.

"It's okay," the boy reassured her. "We can come back soon."

"Thanks, Edward. I think I will."

She took a last look at her father's grave. "I love you dad, and I'll always be your little girl. Don't you forget that." She blew a kiss at its direction. Looking back at Edward, they looped their hands together and walked towards their awaiting ride home.

Unbeknownst to the loving pair, the ghost of a man with brown hair like the girl's and a mustache stood next to her father's grave when their backs were turned.

"I love you, Bella, and I'll be watching over you. And Edward." he whispered before he disappeared without a trace that he was even there.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I've been dying to do a story about a fatherdaughter relationship for once, rather than the sappy love stories I normally do.**

**Anyway, my grandpa recently died and it came to me that it was finally time to do this. RIP to my grandpa Jose Marquez. Hope he's in a better place now w/ my grandmother. :')**

**Back to some references. The nickame "Big dummy" came from this female police officer that visited my school a few days ago to talk about bullying. She shared her own experiences about how it's like to be bullied and end up at one point being the bully. She called the girl that used to bully she and her siblings "Big dummy."**

**So yeah... hope you like. I had played that Luther Vandross song on repeat to get in the mood. I hope to get back to romance kind of pairings for the next drabble.**


	3. Under Their Shadows

**This is an idea that came to me after the day where the cop came to my school (see the final A/N from previous drabble), as well as putting a twist to those times when kids have older siblings that have ugly reputations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Under Their Shadows<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: I was constantly told that I was nothing like my older brother or sister. I don't mind. I don't even want to come close to being like them. AH**

**Pairing: Jane, Alec, Heidi**

**Inspiration: "Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." ~ Albert Einstein**

* * *

><p>You know how they say like father, like son? Or like father, like daughter? That's not me. I'm more like my mother. I have some of my father's looks, but my personality leans more like my mother. Kind, sweet, innocent, smart, pretty... shall I go on?<p>

Everyone in school knows me. I'm Heidi Volturi, a lowly freshmen in Forks High. Why do people know me so well? It's for a reason that I cannot stand. I wish to be known for my beauty, for how smart I am whenever I'm in the honor roll. Sure, everyone knows me for those reasons too, but there's always that one reason that stands out more than the rest.

It's because of my brother and sister.

My brother, Alec, who's a senior and was the quarterback in football of my high school.

And my sister Jane, who's a junior and one of the popular cheerleaders in said high school.

They are popular, but for ways that I never want to be involved in. I want something good in my life, and my siblings haven't showed that they want to have a good life after high school.

My brother Alec is more than just a quarterback in football. At the young age of twelve, he had gotten involved in the wrong group of friends. Gang as I put it. He does drugs, party a lot, has a motercycle, has a different girlfriend every semester, has straight D's... you name it.

As for my sister Jane, she's more than just a cheerleader. She's also a slut. Yeah... I said it. Slut. It's the best word to fit her. How else do you call a girl who goes to school dress like a hooker and does get away with it, not to mention the amount of boys she went to bed with? Hell, she even seduced the brother of my best friend Chelsea. Really gross. Did I mention her friends were also sluts? She's like my brother with the whole new girlfriend every semester thing. Instead, it's with boyfriends, and instead of a semester, it's three months. Her grades are better at least. D's and C's.

I was constantly told that I was nothing like my older brother or sister. I don't mind. I don't even want to come close to being like them. I'm only like Alec for being clever, while I'm only like Jane because I'm pretty. That's it. And I'm okay with it. I'd rather be smart and pretty than be dumb and fakely beautiful.

It's not that I wish to be popular like Alec and Jane. I do. I just want to be popular for being me, not because of the reputation of my brother and sister. Even my current boyfriend doesn't understand that. He's only with me because of my popularity. And I'm only still with him because he's popular. We break up, and I'll be back to being a nobody.

"Get up, Hopeless Heidi!" Alec and Jane yells from downstairs with a laugh. Did I mention that my siblings also like to tease me around? They do that because they think I'm useless.

I don't think I'm useless, but until I prove I'm not, I'm stuck with their constant taunts about how I can never be like them.

With a sigh, I get up from bed.

Another day of hell with them... again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I lied. I didn't go back to the romance couple yet. I will! No worries! I just feel that I need to stray away from romance every once in a while. With this one-shot, this is one of the few times I had no romance kind of pairings or even no pairings at all! I'm proud of myself. :)<strong>

**My friend has an older brother like Alec. Not with the whole personality, but like being known because her brother was smart.**

**Suggestion? Don't be put down if you have older siblings that have reputations. Make a name for yourself. It'll be good on the long run.**


End file.
